twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt/@comment-4054533-20120531030829
Scarlet eyes, I saw. Determined. Ambiguous. Sensual. Those eyes did not see me, but I saw them. They had focus, poise, but not towards me. Towards a human; a man of about twenty four years, perhaps. Her eyes slowly darkened to a deep shade of black as he stared in her direction. Her expression formed into one that was all too familiar to me, but I could not will myself to stop her. Not yet. I needed to witness her dance of death first. She glided towards him with her lithe and nimble legs, brushed his arm with her hand and whispered in his ear, in perfect Italian, "Come with me, handsome one." Her pink lips pulled up into a tempting smile and before it could register in his brain to flee from the danger that awaited him, he was pulled into an alley. From my perch above the walls of Volterra, I inched closer in the female's direction. Careful not to reveal myself to her just yet, I absorbed her features. She had a slightly square-shaped face with perfectly oval eyes that exuded mystery and compassion, after getting past the sheer sexuality they were displaying then. Her cheekbones were high and round, and she had an admittedly adorable button-shaped nose. The smile she wore captivated me immensely, and I suddenly had a strange longing to be the cause of a smile such as that one on her supple honey lips. Her long, brunette hair cascaded down her olive-toned shoulders and back in dark curls. Compared to myself, she was quite short and she wore a dress typical of the gypsies of the time—one which emphasized her hourglass figure. I presumed that she was of Spanish descent, like myself. Unfortunately, the man she held captive now had noticed these features almost as quickly as myself and his hardness was showing. How embarrassing. The beautiful vampiress I was stalking, for lack of a better word, noticed this automatically and released a giggle like the sound of pealing bells; the sound completely entranced me for a moment. Shaking myself from my reverie and forgetting to ask myself why I had such strange feelings for this woman, I continued to observe both the huntress and the hunted. The woman raised her lips to her prey's ear with a sly smile and whispered (again in Italian), "Excited, my pet?" I noticed a burst of regret in her eyes as she spoke that faded as swiftly as it had appeared. Her dainty arms slinked around his shoulders and her grin grew impossibly wide. All the man could do in response was nod frantically and I could smell his sweat in the night air. Just before she could lean into his neck and bite into his soft flesh, I discreetly jumped down from the brick ledge and murmured only loud enough for her to hear, "Señorita, please don't." I heard a low growl deep in her throat as she turned to face me, her left hand still firmly on the collar of her prey's shirt. "What are you—," her voice faltered as her eyes rested on mine, "—talking about?" The human stared at me with wide eyes as I responded, again so low that the human could not hear, "It is illegal to hunt in Volterra. If you do you shall be put to death." The vampiress briskly spun around and addressed her prey, "Correte lungo, mio caro. Andare ora," and he obliged unwillingly. She then turned back around to respond to me with rage in the undertone of her voice. "I have lost a meal because of you. If you do not properly explain why, your head will come off as quickly as your lie was told." I nodded in understanding—vampires, by nature, are very territorial over their prey and I had disrupted her meal. "Hear me, señorita. In this city is where the Volturi reside, and the humans here are already suspicious enough of us merely through their instincts. If any disappearances were to occur, the humans would surely begin voicing their suspicions, and that will not end well on their part." She tilted her head to the side and I chuckled under my breath. "Oh, my," she breathed, "I was not aware of that law. I understand. I apologize deeply." I smiled warmly. "There is no need to apologize. I am just glad that I found you before it was too late…" I trailed off, searching for a name to call this creature. "Carmen," she replied. "Ah, yes. Carmen." Very becoming of a woman with such a songlike voice. My smile grew wider and I held out my hand, which she shook gladly. The contact between her skin and mine sent a strange warmth through my hand and up my arm. She withdrew her hand quickly, brushed off her dress and nodded. "And what shall I call you?" "Eleazar." "Eleazar," she confirmed to herself, nodding again. She gushed, "Are you connected to the Volturi? You seem to know quite a deal about them, and considering your accent, you are not native to this town." "I am a guard, yes." "I see." There was a long pause between us as she examined my countenance. "Your eyes do not look the part, dear Eleazar." My left eyebrow shot up into my forehead, and puzzled, I inquired, "What do you mean?"